What Makes Us, Us
by sshaw101
Summary: We all have objects that define us, some more important than others. A really bad summary, and a hopefully changing title.
1. Combat Boots

**This is really really random, but it popped into my head one day. I've wanted combat boots ever since I saw Jade wear them. I guess I'll get some now that they're in style and my parents won't question why. To anyone who's reading my other stories, I'm SO sorry I dont update. I just have so much school work and I'm working on finishing things up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but I do hope to own combat boots soon!**

* * *

**Combat Boots**

They uses to be my thing  
Just like Beck was  
Now everyone wants them and I can't do anything about it  
Just like Beck

. . .

We could've been the best  
We could've been the "IT" couple  
Beck&Jade Jade&Beck  
We lost that through a door

. . .

There's no more Beck and Jade  
No more_ us_  
It's like everything disappeared  
My life my everything

. . .

No more mornings no more nights  
No more afternoons doing homework or watching movies  
No more rainy days in the RV  
No more coffee and kisses and holding hands

. . .

Beck's gone, Cat's gone, Andre's gone, even Robbie and Rex are gone  
All to Miss Tori Vega  
All my friends all the roles  
My career my future

. . .

I met everyone in grade school Andre Beck Cat Robbie  
I started to sing at nine  
I got into acting at twelve  
I knew I wanted to be a director at fourteen

. . .

I won't be a singer  
My voice isn't the best anymore  
I won't ever be an actress or director  
Cause no one like the _goth_ chick

. . .

No one wants me  
My dad my mom my friends Beck  
They'll never see the way I feel  
I'll never let them

. . .

I tried to move on  
You did too  
I saw what you did with Tori  
I kinda wish you did

. . .

I see the look in your eyes  
I have those same thoughts  
I see the body language and hesitation  
I have that feeling too

. . .

I think about the memories we had  
I wish I could just forget  
But I don't want to forget you see  
I want everything back the way it was

. . .

Nothing will ever be the same again  
Nothing will be like it was before  
Everything changes  
Everyone moves on

. . .

We get older we change  
I guess what I'm saying is nothing is really every truly _yours_  
You eventually lose it all  
Just like combat boots

* * *

**Again, sorry this is so random. I just noticed that combat boots are really popular, but to me, they'll always be Jade's thing. I thought I'd add some Bade as I always do. I hope you at least read up until this point. Thoughts anyone?! I honest just want to know what people think :)**

**-Sami**


	2. Flannel Shirt

**So I decided to make this a series of oneshots, where I use an obeject to describe them. So yeah, this isn't nearly as good as Combat Boots. Thank you to superstar1030, Dream-to-reality123, and Jeremy Shane, and KnowMyNameNotMyStory for their kind words. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah right! **

* * *

**Flannel Shirt**

I've always loved flannel shirts  
Always worn them too  
They take me back to my childhood  
A time of hopes and dreams

...

Everyone thinks I've dreamed of becoming an actor  
That's not entirely false  
When I was a little I wanted to be a cowboy  
A plaid shirt boot wearing rough n tough cowboy

...

But what cowboy's from Canada  
I've never seen one once  
We moved here when I was ten  
I still never got my dream

...

A cowboy isn't a career Beck  
That's what my mom told be  
Actors rarely make it  
Those are my father's words

...

I guess I'm used to disappointment  
It happens all the time  
It made me want to work and strive  
Cause maybe they'll come true

...

No one knows my secret  
My childish little dream  
Everyone thinks I'm just the cool guy  
I guess it's a good cover

...

They say I'm like a robot  
My emotions aren't really strong  
I used to be so open  
Now I'm just deep and strangely poetic

...

I see how I make people feel  
I do have eyes you know  
I saw Jade in school that next day  
I couldn't stand to look at her

...

I tell people she walked out on me  
It's kinda true a little  
We needed time apart  
I don't know how to reverse it

...

I wish I could go back  
To happy cheery times  
A time when dreams seemed real  
Before _this _life seemed to happen

...

But we don't always get second chances  
They're really hard to come by  
I wish I could redo it all  
Starting from the cowboy

...

I wish things turned out different  
I wish I still had Jade  
We could be so happy  
Dreams don't always come true

...

You'll all see someday world  
Beck Oliver a megastar  
But I'll always be that Canadian toddler  
A cowboy of a dreamer

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the randomness that is this. I just couldn't think of anything better, and couldn't get any new ideas.**

**-Sami**


	3. Glasses

**Since I alreaddy had it typed, I though, "Why not?!" This one I definitely don't think it as good as the others. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed in the past five minutes :(**

* * *

**Glasses**

I'm the goofy kid with glasses  
I also have a puppet  
But there's much more to me  
More than many of you will ever know

...

I don't need Rex  
He's just a puppet  
But I need my glasses  
I'm useless without them

...

I'm blind without my glasses  
I can't see a single thing  
I got a pair of smaller ones  
No one seemed to notice

...

I'm not "cool" if you haven't noticed  
I only have a dozen friends  
No one really likes me  
I'm just a nerd with glasses

...

People wonder why I have Rex  
I'm a teenager boy after all  
He's my only true friend  
But even he leaves me sometimes

...

I wish I could be loved  
Like Beck loves Jade  
They're not together anymore  
But I can see it all in their eyes

...

I wish I could be happy  
Like Ms. Caterina Valentine  
So energetic and high on life  
But I don't feel that way very often

...

I wish I could be admired  
Like Tori or Andre  
Everyone's awestruck by their talent  
I have gifts and talents too

...

I'm a ventriloquist after all  
My best friend is a puppet  
But I wish I had more  
Why am I so selfish

...

I can play many instruments  
I wrote that song for Cat  
But she didn't even get the message  
She was too focused on that Evan

...

I'd even take Jade  
She's not that scary after all  
Her locker's right next to mine  
We talk once in a while

...

I try talk to Beck  
He did help me with my car  
But I don't want your pity  
I want a friend you see

...

Can't you see I'm just lonely  
I strive for people's attention  
But people never notice  
Cause no one likes a four eyes

* * *

**I hope you at least kinda liked it. I could've done Rex, but that would've been too predictible, even though this is kinda still Rex.**

**-Sami**


End file.
